<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a little bit of your heart is not enough by Rosesforlou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653626">Just a little bit of your heart is not enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesforlou/pseuds/Rosesforlou'>Rosesforlou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Direction Hiatus, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesforlou/pseuds/Rosesforlou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Przerwa One Direction miała być czasem odpoczynku, czasem kiedy chłopcy w końcu odnaleźliby własną drogę i brzmienie. Początkowo zakładane osiemnaście miesięcy przeciągnęło się w lata, które wystawiły na próbę związek Louisa i Harry'ego, nikt nie oczekiwał, że rzeczy będą po staremu, ale też nikt nie myślał, że tak wiele może wydarzyć się w tak krótkim czasie.</p><p> Po tylu latach razem obaj wiedzieliśmy, że mimo miłości, która nas łączyła, było zbyt wiele różnic, popełniliśmy zbyt wiele błędów i nic nie będzie w stanie nas uratować, nie ważne jak bardzo byśmy chcieli.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a little bit of your heart is not enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tak naprawdę nie wiedział kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć, kiedy zaczęli się od siebie oddalać, kiedy każde 'kocham cię' zostało wypełnione bólem. kiedy był młodszy wyobrażał sobie wspaniałe życie ze swoją miłością przy boku, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie nią akurat Louis, wiecznie szczęśliwy chłopiec, który starał się rozbawić każdego, który zawsze wiedział co zrobić czy powiedzieć by poprawić humor zielonookiego, który potrafił czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi i zawsze był gotów stanąć w jego obronie. Nic dziwnego więc, że gdy 'larry' stawał się coraz bardziej popularny i modest starał się zatuszować całą sprawę i zniwelować plotki, to właśnie Louis wziął na siebie cały ciężar. To on miał udawaną dziewczynę, to on musiał się zmuszać do pokazywania z nią. </p><p>Nie zrozumcie tego źle, Harry wiedział, że Louisa nic nie łączy z Eleanor. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko brunetka jest naprawdę sympatyczną dziewczyną i oboje się z nią dobrze dogadywali, ale Styles wiedział również jak Louis nienawidził momentów, w których musiał ukrywać to kim jest. Szczególnie nie podobał mu się fakt, że okłamywali fanów, którzy znaczyli dla Lou tak wiele. </p><p>Harry zdecydowanie nienawidził tego jak modest sprawiał, że Louis się czuł. </p><p>Zielonooki wiele razy mówił szatynowi, że może go odciążyć, że ich związek działa w obie strony i też powinien wziąć jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność za to jednak Louis zawsze zaprzeczał i obiecywał mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze.</p><p>Harry pamięta dokładnie wszystkie momenty, ich pierwszy pocałunek, pamięta jak Louis zapytał się go o zostanie jego chłopakiem, pamięta kiedy Louis po raz pierwszy wyznał mu miłość i kiedy Harry pierwszy raz odpowiedział mu tym samym. Dokładnie pamięta ich pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis czcił jego ciało, kiedy sprawiał, że Styles czuł się jak najpiękniejsza istota na świecie, pamięta każdy zsynchronizowany ruch ich ciał, pamięta odkrywanie siebie, swoich fetyszy, tego co druga osoba lubi, a czego nie.</p><p>Zielonooki pamięta jak jego kochanek sprawiał, że się czuł, a czuł się najwspanialej na świecie. Harry pamięta również kiedy Louis po raz pierwszy musiał publicznie pokazać się z Eleanor, pamięta ich pierwszy pocałunek i chociaż wiedział, że szatyn tego nie chciał nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł jak serce mu się delikatnie łamie. Styles pamięta wszystkie inne ustawki, pamięta doskonale jak z pełnego życia młodego chłopaka, miłość jego życia powoli traciła swoją pewność siebie i charakterystyczne wcześniej dla siebie cechy.</p><p>Harry również pamięta ich pierwsze kłótnie czy niepowodzenia, pamięta jak, gdy za pierwszym razem chciał zadowolić Louisa, jego odruch wymiotny mu w tym przeszkodził, pamięta jak Tomlinson później gładził jego włosy i szeptał mu nic nieznaczące słowa pocieszenia.</p><p>I Harry z bólem serca przyznaje, że nigdy nie zapomni, kiedy Louis powiedział mu o zdradzie. Na początku było trudno, Styles czuł się oszukany i pomimo tego jak bardzo chciał wybaczyć Tomlinsonowi jego złamane serce mu na to nie pozwalało, kiedy jednak już wszystko wydawało się na dobrej drodze do pogodzenia się, wieści o ciąży zawisły nad nimi jak ciężkie ostrza gilotyny. Zielonooki nie wiedział wtedy czy jego serce może być jeszcze bardziej zniszczone, myślał, że więcej nie zniesie, jednak gdy tylko modest sie o tym dowiedział, niezwłoczne postanowiono rozdmuchać całą sprawę by tym bardziej ukrócić plotki o domniemanym istnieniu Larry'ego.</p><p>Harry naprawdę wierzył w to, że uda im się ułożyć życie, że ich miłość jest silniejsza niż wszystkie przeszkody, myślał, że przerwa zespołu to idealny moment na wybranie dalszej drogi życia.</p><p>Zielonooki od pewnego czasu czuł się uwięziony w Nowym Jorku, kiedy kupowali to mieszkanie razem, robili to z myślą bycia pomiędzy Los Angeles a Londynem, teraz jednak Harry znów spędzał czas samotnie zastanawiając się nad ich przyszłością. Zdecydowanie nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.</p><p>Czy prosił o tak wiele? Chciał po prostu kochać i być kochanym, dlaczego ludziom nie podobała się ta idea? Co im przeszkadzało w związku Harry'ego i Louisa?</p><p>Jego przemyślenia przerwał dzwoniący telefon, na ekranie wyświetliło się zdjęcie Gemmy, jego siostry, na sam jej widok od razu się lekko rozpromienił. Gemma była jego przyjaciółką, od zawsze byli blisko. </p><p>Mężczyzna pospiesznie odebrał połączenie i przełączył telefon na tryb głośnomówiący, gdy usłyszał głos swojej rozmówczyni wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. </p><p>Gemma widziałam, że coś jest nie tak już od początku rozmowy, ale chciała dać bratu czas, widziała, że prędzej czy później sam opowie jej co go trapi, jak się spodziewała nie musiała długo czekać. Harry powiedział jej o swoich wątpliwościach i o tym co ostatnio się dzieje w ich życiu, widział, że zawsze mógł liczyć na Gemmę, jednak tym razem słowa, które ta miała do zaoferowania nie były aż tak komfortowe jak zazwyczaj </p><p>- Haz, musisz wiedzieć, że związki nie zawsze tak działają, czasem mimo ogromnej miłości ludzie nie mogą być razem z różnych względów - Harry wiedział o tym doskonale, jego siostra często mu to powtarzała, ale nie mógł stawić czoła prawdzie.</p><p>- Wiesz, że kompletnie się z tym zgadzam, Gems, ale to nie musi być o nas, znasz nas, jesteśmy dla siebie idealni - zielonooki szeptał desperacko sam już nie wiedząc kogo próbuje przekonać, zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciągnąc to dalej oboje będą cierpieć, ale jak mógł pozwolić odejść miłości swojego życia? Dobrze wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić, musiał się nad tym porządnie zastanowić.</p><p>Dokończył rozmawiać z kobietą i chwilę po zakończonej połączenia postanowił posprzątać trochę mieszkanie, musiał zająć czymś myśli. Louis był w los Angeles, co prawda obiecał Harry'emu, że zadzwoni do niego jednak zielonooki zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak się pewnie nie stanie, szatyn pewnie znowu wyjdzie do baru ze swoimi znajomymi i zapomni o Harrym. Nie dziwiło to już bruneta, wiedział bowiem, że to jedyny sposób w jaki Louis potrafił się odstresować i kim byłby Harry gdyby mu tego zabronił? Doskonale przecież wiedział, że cała wolność jaką ma zawdzięcza niebieskookiemu, niezbyt wysokiemu chłopcu.</p><p>Kiedy mieszkanie było czyste Harry znów został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, rozpatrywał za i przeciw jednak najbardziej skupiał się na tym co czuł. Była to niezaprzeczalnie ogromna miłość do szatyna, czasem czuł się tak jakby miał wybuchnąć z nadmiaru tej miłości. Rozmyślał nad ich związkiem i przyszłością, nad możliwościami. Brunet wiedział, że Louis go kocha, ale wiedział też, że musi pomyśleć o sobie, Harry czuł się samotnie, nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby porozmawiać tak jak robił to z Gemmą, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta ma własne obowiązki i życie. Harry czuł się samotnie również dlatego, że czuł jak oddalają się od siebie z Louisem, mimo więzi wiedział, że coś się zmieniło, ich relacja stawała się coraz chłodniejsza, wtedy zaczął myśleć nad tym jak jego siostra ma rację.</p><p>Harry rozmyślał nad tym naprawdę długo i wiedział, że miłość nie zawsze jest wystarczająca, czasem potrzeba czegoś więcej. Brunet przypomniał sobie jakie uczucia towarzyszyły mu przy pisaniu piosenki „just a little bit of your heart", pamiętał jak błagał w niej wręcz o miłość Louisa, jak obiecywał, że nie musi być jedynym byleby być dla niego kimkolwiek, teraz jednak wiedział, że to mu nie wystarczało, widział, że dla swojego dobra musiał coś zmienić i przez to czuł się jak kłamcą i oszust. Obiecał sobie wtedy, że gdy tylko Louis wróci odbędzie z nim poważną rozmowę, ale na ten czas pozwolił sobie zasnąć do cichego głosu Ariany śpiewającej o tym, że nie jest tą jedyną.</p><p>Kiedy termin powrotu Louisa zbliżał się nieubłaganie Harry coraz bardziej się stresował, bał się reakcji Louisa oraz sam nie był pewny tego co się wydarzy. Kolejną rzeczą, która jakby drwiła z niego i mówiła mu, że postępuje dobrze był telefon z włoskiej siedziby Gucciego oferujący mu kontrakt. Brunet zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to wymówka by uciec od Louisa, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, potrzebował przerwy. To nie tak, że chciał zostawić Louisa, oczywiście, że planował do niego wrócić, mimo wszystko jest on miłością jego życia. Harry chciał wierzyć, że oni po prostu spotkali się w złym czasie, że mimo wszystko są i na zawsze będą sobie przeznaczeni, tak było i będzie, Harry i Louis, razem, przeciwko temu światu.</p><p>Parę dni później Styles oczekiwał szatyna, kolacja była gotowa, on miał na sobie koszule rozpięta do połowy i czarne, obcisłe jeansy, jego włosy opadały na jego ramiona, jego dłonie drżały i były mokre, zdecydowanie stresował się rozmową z Louisem, ale co przerażało go jeszcze bardziej był fakt, że Louis będzie w stanie dostrzec jego dziwne zachowanie. Cholera, Harry, ogarnij się! Krzyczał mentalnie sam na siebie, to był ważny dzień i ważna rozmowa, wszystko musiało pójść w porządku. </p><p>Kiedy tylko szatyn stanął w drzwiach zielonooki się na niego rzucił, jakiekolwiek jego zamiary by nie były to przecież wciąż kochał niebieskookiego i się za nim stęsknił!</p><p>Po długim uścisku i paru pocałunkach oboje mężczyzn zasiadło do kolacji przygotowanej przez Harry'ego. Kurczak nadziewany mozarellą, owinięty szynką parmeńską oraz puree z ziemniaków. To było ich danie, nigdy nie zapomni gdy po raz pierwszy Louis je dla niego ugotował, ale jeżeli dzisiaj miał, chociaż chwilowo, zakończyć ich związek to chciał to zrobić dobrze.</p><p>Podczas kolacji nawiązała się niezobowiązująca rozmowa, mężczyźni trzymali się bezpiecznych tematów, nie chcąc zdradzać swoich myśli drugiej osobie. To tylko pokazywało jak bardzo oddalali się od siebie. Oboje opowiadali o tym co się działo w ostatnich dniach i Harry wiedział, że teraz był odpowiedni moment na to by powiedzieć o wszystkim Louisowi.</p><p>- Lou - zaczął niepewnym głosem, okropnie bał się reakcji Louisa, dlatego wzrok utrzymywał na swoich splecionych dłoniach na stole bądź na swoich kolanach, nawet nie śmiał spojrzeć na swojego ukochanego - muszę ci coś powiedzieć.</p><p>- Haz, coś się stało? O co chodzi? - pospieszał go zaniepokojony Louis.</p><p>- Nie, po prostu, wiesz, że wiele się ostatnio dzieje i ja - wzdechnięcię - wydaje mi się, że potrzebuje przerwy od tego wszystkiego. </p><p>- Od czego? Co masz na myśli, Haz, skarbie, wiesz, że nie mogę teraz wyjechać.</p><p>- O to chodzi, Louis - dalej, Harry, teraz albo nigdy - wydaje mi się, że potrzebuje przerwy od nas, od ciebie, nie wiem co się dzieje, ale oddalamy się od siebie, żyjemy obok siebie, nie ze sobą, proszę, wiedz, że kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie, ale myślę, że przez kochanie ciebie straciłem siebie - brunet się jąkał, sam już nie wiedział co mówi mimo, że przecież myślał tak dużo nad tą rozmową. <br/>Louis był cicho prze długi czas.</p><p>Harry bał się podnieść wzrok, ale czuł, że szatyn się w niego wpatruje. Po paru minutach szepnął tylko ciche 'powiedz coś, proszę', jego głos załamał się przy końcówce.</p><p>- Nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz, tego, że będę błagał byś został czy poklepania po plecach i pochwalenia pomysłu? Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale to mieliśmy być ty i ja kontra cały świat, przecież razem mieliśmy dać radę?! - zielonooki wzdrygnął się na ton głosu swojego kochanka, wiedział, że Louis by go nigdy nie skrzywdził, po prostu nienawidził się z nim kłócić.</p><p>Po kolejnych paru minutach ciszy, kiedy Harry być na granicy łez Louis znów się odezwał, tym razem spokojniej.</p><p>- Harry, proszę, spójrz na mnie - czekał aż brunet podniesie na niego wzrok nim kontynuował - jeżeli myślisz, że to będzie dla ciebie najlepsze to wiesz, że masz we mnie wsparcie, ja po prostu, ja nie wiem czy jestem w stanie cię stracić i-i..</p><p>- Nie stracisz! - Harry szybko wszedł mu w słowo - ja po prostu potrzebuje chwili, zaoferowano mi kontrakt, Gucci najwyraźniej chce żebym był twarzą ich najbliższej kolekcji.</p><p>- Haz, skarbie, to niesamowite, jestem z ciebie taki dumny - powiedział Louis i nachylił się by przytulić swojego chłopaka, jednak w jego głosie nadal można było usłyszeć ból - zdecydowanie powinieneś skorzystać, wow, Gucci! </p><p>Tomlinson nie musiał udawać, naprawdę cieszył się z sukcesu swojego partnera, ale w jego sercu pozostawała pustka, a przez głowę przelatywało tysiące myśli.</p><p>Podczas sprzątania ze stołu zaczęli omawiać szczegóły ich relacji, oboje jednak wiedzieli, że nieprędko do siebie wrócą. Mimo nadziei w ich sercach obaj czuli się wypaleni i Harry zdecydowanie nie był jedynym, który czuł się samotny. </p><p>Zostało postawione, Louis nie spodziewał się, że to się stanie tak szybko, ale tak, Harry opuści go za dwa dni, dwa! Za 48h Louis zostanie sam i prawdopodobnie będzie już sam do końca życia, w końcu, po wszystkim co się wydarzyło, po wszystkich błędach które popełnili, kto by go chciał?</p><p>Jedyne co wiedział w tej sytuacji to fakt, że zostały mu dwa dni zanim jego serce od niego odejdzie, zanim jego życie będzie skończone i zanim Harry będzie szczęśliwy, mimo wszystko tylko na tym mu zależało.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>